Mumbled Discoveries
by countin' down from 7-3-0
Summary: Set during the episode Chris Crossed. Paige watches over Chris while he has been infected and hears some things she’d rather not.
1. Chapter 1

**Mumbled Discoveries**

Summary: Set during the episode Chris Crossed. Paige watches over Chris while he has been infected and hears some things she'd rather not.  
Ookay, I know it didn't happen anything like this, but it would have been much more amusing, right? .

* * *

Paige frowned as she took in the dishevelled and sweating appearance of their white lighter. She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. She wondered whether a cold compress might help, she was debating whether or not to get one when Chris interrupted her thoughts by mumbling something.

"Bianca, do you think this will work?"

Paige froze; he had her full attention now.

"What if they find out who I am?"

Paige tiptoed closer to the couch. He was still unconscious.

"What if I accidentally use my powers in front of them?"

Paige gasped as silently as possible. His powers? Was he talking about his white lighter powers? Is _that _why he never healed them? That jerk!

"You're right." He mumbled, continuing his conversation with Bianca. "No, you keep the ring."

_Ring? _He was _married_ to that evil bimbo? Paige glared, hoping he could feel it in his state.

"Yes, let's do it one last time before I leave."

It? It as in… _it_? Oh god, where was Leo? Stupid Leo leaving her to watch over Chris. This was so, well, eww!

Chris looked like he was about to say something else, so Paige leaned down and shook him hard.

"Trust me buddy, you do _not_ want to be continuing that little story you have going on there." She said harshly. "Or I swear I will-"

"Paige? What are you _doing_? A voice came from behind her.

"EEP!" Paige said in surprise. She turned around to find Leo giving her an are-you-crazy look.

"Uh…" Paige started, "Well, see, the thing is. I was just…" she paused and pasted what she hoped was an innocent look on her face. "What?" she tried again. "Shaking unconscious people doesn't help them?" She put her hands on her hips. "Well, you could have told me before." she huffed.

Leo watched, baffled, as she hurriedly ran upstairs.

* * *

I have nothing against reviews. They are SHINY! 


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter. To those who reviewed; you're all insane! Yes, you heard me; INSANE! How could you possibly want me to write more?  
With that said, thank you for the reviews. They give my life meaning.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Leo hesitated for a second before racing after Paige. He made it to her bedroom door just as it slammed shut narrowly missing his hand.

He sighed and slumped against the wall tiredly, "Paige?"

No answer.

"Paige, I know you're in there! Look, I don't have much time. I have to go and talk to the elders again. I just wanted to tell you the information they've given me so far."

Silence.

"Paige! If you don't open this door I'm orbing in there right now!"

The door swung open abruptly and he was greeted by a glaring copper haired Charmed One.

"Leo, you do not want to make me mad. I could orb you to … Europe!" She paused as if thinking. "I heard it's cold there," she concluded.

Leo decided to cut to the chase, "Bianca is part of a family of assassin witches who are elite and powerful."

Paige looked offended, "And the Charmed Ones aren't elite and powerful? Hey, we're family. We're the power of three!"

"I really don't think this is the time to-"

"Wait a second" Paige interrupted, "Assassin witches? Did you say _assassin_. God Leo! You left Chris alone downstairs and Miss Kill-Bill wannabe could pop in whenever she likes?" She put her hands on her hips looking very disappointed in him.

"You're so very selfish." He heard her mutter as she pushed past him and started down the stairs.

All Leo could do was stare after her and throw up his hands.

* * *

"Ookay." Paige muttered to herself, "So far so good."

She had resumed her former place of watching over their white lighter. Satisfied that he wasn't going to start talking again anytime soon she started to pace back and forth.

She shot a longing glance at the TV, but didn't dare to switch it on in case Leo orbed in.

She was just staring as the ceiling thinking it would look great a nice mauve colour, then Chris started mumbling again.

"Paige," she managed to make out, "Paige!" he said louder and started thrashing.

Paige looked horrified, "Hey! What kind of fever dreams are you having, buster!"

"Paige, look out!" her expression turned to one of confusion.

Then she heard a sound behind her. Bianca was standing right there smirking.

"A little too late for that" She said smugly, an energy ball forming in her hand.

Paige's last desperate thought was how tacky the other witches outfit was.

* * *

If you want me to write more, I will. But you're still crazy for wanting me to. And fabulous. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing the other two chapters. This one is probably rather boring, but I needed to explain a few things. So here it is.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Paige looked around hurriedly; not spotting anything that could double for a weapon. While Bianca advanced slowly, the energy ball still glowing in her hand.

"Leo?" Paige called hopefully, "Leo!"

Paige did the only sensible thing she could; she orbed a heavy lamp half way across the room and straight into the side of Bianca's head. Darn it, she thought as the evil witch hit the floor, I really _liked_ that lamp.

Chris chose that moment to come out of unconsciousness. He sat up and gasped, his hand going to his wound, "Bianca?"

Paige rolled her eyes and gestured to the floor, "She's taking a nap, or she's possibly dead. Oh great, how are we supposed to get rid of her? Which day is rubbish day?" she asked thoughtfully.

"No, no." Chris mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Paige inquired, sinking into a chair and grabbing a magazine.

Chris looked incredulous, "Do you people ever check the Book of Shadows?"

"Of course we do!" She paused, "Well, you know, Leo does for us. We have a system, the system works."

Chris stood up, swaying a little, "The thing is, if she doesn't finish stripping my powers, I'm going to die."

Paige looked up from her magazine, "Oh. I could see how that would be a problem." She scratched her head thoughtfully. "Okay," she said dropping the magazine and walking over, she prodded the fallen girl with the toe of her boot. "Hmm." She prodded her again.

"Hey!" Chris protested.

Paige shrugged, "Sorry, but it really helps me think. You give it a try."

Chris ignored that.

"Wait. I've got it! We let her wake up, drain your powers, then I stab her with an athame!" Paige flourished her hands.

Chris nodded slowly, "Yeah, that could work. Wait, what was that last bit?"

Paige tried to look innocent, "I think it was give her potpourri."

Chris knew better than to comment on that, and then he realized something. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?" he questioned.

Paige shrugged. "No idea."

There was a groaning sound from the floor. Paige quickly took a few steps away; hoping Bianca didn't know Paige had been poking her with her shoe.

"I can answer that," she said, sitting up and putting a hand against her head, "Ow." She muttered.

Paige tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?" she asked, "Would you like an Advil or can we continue?"

Bianca glared, "I cast a spell on them to make them lose their inhibitions."

"What?" Paige yelled, "Oh great! So Phoebe's probably in Hong Kong as we speak, and Piper … I don't even want to know what she's doing!" She pointed at Bianca, "You're going down Future Girl."

* * *

Reviews are the spice of life... or something." 


End file.
